1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to information systems for aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for presenting runway information in an aircraft.
2. Background
When landing or taking off from runways, pilots often rely on various types of markers associated with runways. These markers are associated with runways by being on or near the runways. For example, the markers may take the form of painted outlines for the runway, centerlines on the runways, billboards indicating the remaining amount of runway present, and/or other suitable types of markers.
When visibility conditions are low, other types of markers may be used. For example, at night, different types of lights may be used to identify the runway to the pilot of an aircraft. These lights may include, for example, runway identification lights, runway edge lights, a centerline lighting system, touchdown zone lights, and/or other suitable types of lights.
At some airports, these lights may be configured as an approach lighting system. An approach lighting system may be located at the end of a runway. This type of lighting system may include various light bars, strobe lights, or a combination of the two that extend outward from the runway. This lighting system may help the pilot identify the runway for landing during nighttime or other low-visibility conditions.
The amount of visibility at an airport affects when and how aircraft land. For example, airports without lighting systems may not allow takeoffs and landings when visibility conditions are lower, as opposed to airports that have lighting systems.
Further, different airports may have different types of lighting systems that provide guides to the pilot as they approach the runway. The different lighting systems may be designed for different amounts of visibility and/or ceiling levels. The lighting systems that provide the needed guidance to pilots at a lower visibility and/or ceiling level as compared to other lighting systems are often more expensive and more complex.
The ability to provide guidance to land on runways using lighting systems may vary at different airports, even though the same visibility conditions may be present at these airports. As a result, some aircraft may be unable to land at some airports, depending on the lighting system used when the lighting system at the airport does not provide the needed guidance at a particular visibility condition. Further, in providing the needed guidance using lighting systems, the expense and costs of these systems and maintenance for these systems increase operating expenses at airports.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.